


Summer & Stiles Stilinski don't mix

by fantasybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusing situations in bed, Derek is a secret cutie, Fluff, Hay Fever, M/M, stiles is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a first hand experience of Stiles' allergy to pollen, a very intimate experience, that they would both rather not repeat.<br/>Amusement, kissing, and embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer & Stiles Stilinski don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic! Hope you enjoy it :D

Derek was used to Stiles’ many unique qualities. He had gotten used to how he always did a rather amusing happy dance if they had just had sex, he got used to how Stiles would turn into some sort of needy baby if he even had a slight sickness. And he also got used to his ADHD, which he quickly realized was a part of Stiles and loved that fast-thinking, fast-doing part of him.

One thing Derek hadn’t gotten used to, or even experienced, was Stiles’ hay fever. That was simply because of two reasons. Firstly, they hadn’t been together last Summer so they had never gotten intimate enough for Derek to personally experience Stiles’ sniffling and sneezing and teary-eyes. Secondly, Stiles usually kept up a decent dose of allergy tablets to prevent his hay fever from making him into a sniffling mess.

So when one evening Derek opened Stiles’ window, climbed into his room and found Stiles sat in bed with a small mountain of tissues next to him he raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you didn’t need to… play with yourself… now that we were together?” Derek commented as he stood by the window with his hands in his leather jacket's pockets.

Stiles threw a tissue at him for that “I don’t! I’ll have you know my eyes keep watering and my nose occasionally streams.”

“Oh my god, did you just throw a snotty tissue at me?” Derek asked, horrified, and he kicked the fallen tissue further away from him.

“Oh don’t be such a baby, you’ve been covered in other bodily fluids of mine and have never whined about that. Also, just last week I literally had to wipe slime off of your chest from that weird gremlin creature that spat on you, and did I complain? No. Stiles never complains.” Stiles smirked, he enjoyed their banter, they both did.

Derek chuckled, took his jacket off then sat down on the bed beside Stiles “Fair enough.”

They sat in quiet for a while as Stiles sat on the computer researching the latest new supernatural creatures to appear in Beacon Hills, Derek leant his head on Stiles’ shoulder as he rested. He didn’t sleep much unless he was really comfortable and felt safe so he often snuggled down with Stiles and slept.

There was a knock on the door “Stiles?” the sheriff’s voice called through.

“Come in!” Stiles called.

Sheriff Stilinski walked in, all geared up in his uniform and ready for another night shift, he had a coffee in a travel mug and a bag full of snacks to keep him going if it was tedious or tiring tonight “Ah, evening Derek.” He sent the man a courteous nod when he noticed him. Derek gave him a tired smile “Evening Sheriff.”

“I thought I’d told you to use the front door?” the sheriff gave him a frown.

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Derek shrugged, he and Stiles’ dad were on good terms after a few rough weeks of a lot of close looks and serious discussions after the man had just found out his son was in a relationship with Derek Hale, a man six years older and also a person of interest. Stiles had to force them to both go and watch a football game together to bond and now they finally got along.

“Right, well I’m off to the station, I don’t want to get another midnight call from Mrs Henchwright next door complaining that she can hear “ungodly” sounds. That was the most awkward conversation of my life and I don’t wish to repeat it. And thanks to you I’ve now got to cope with her glaring at me every time I see her.So you two, behave.” He said.

“We will! Sorry again about that, dad. And thanks for sticking up for us with that.” Stiles smiled up at his dad.

“No problem, kid. You’re of age now and as long as you’re safe and happy then it isn’t my business what you get up to.” His dad said supportively, ruffled his son’s now spikey hair, he then left with a smile and a “See you tomorrow, boys!”

They chorused a goodbye to the Sheriff and heard him shut the front door and drive away.

When Stiles began sniffling and had to blow his nose Derek queried “Have you got a cold?”

“Nah, just got hay fever. I’m allergic to pollen which is just fabulous… completely ruins my Summers. Especially when we have no allergy pills in for me to take. I’m going to pick some up tomorrow, though. So yeah, don’t worry, you won’t be catching anything off of me… not that you would anyway, what with you being a werewolf and immune to half the crap us humans get dumped with.” Stiles commented, resenting his stupid allergies and all those annoying colds he gets.

“Want me to make you feel better?” Derek asked with a smirk and he gently nuzzled Stiles’ throat and nibbled at his earlobe, just giving Stiles a little reference as to what kind of help he was going to provide.

“Despite how groggy I feel, my sixteen year old self would murder me if I turned that down, so I’m going to say yes, make me feel better, please!” Stiles grinned and Derek chuckled and kissed him. Without looking he moved the laptop over to the side and straddled Stiles’ legs and began kissing him almost hungrily. Stiles moaned into his mouth, goodness this was distracting!

Stiles slowly shuffled them down until he was lying on his back and Derek was ontop of him, his hands on the sides of Stiles’ face and kissing him very… very thoroughly.

Suddenly Stiles felt his own body betraying him, it started with a twitch in his nose and then he realized what was about to happen, he tried to pull back but as Derek still had his face in his hands he couldn’t really move and right then, with Derek kissing him, the werewolf’s mouth slightly open and tongue ready to make another move on the human, Stiles Stilinski sneezed. And oh no, whatever powers that be didn’t want this to be a dry little sneeze that was more cute than anything else, Stiles had let out an incredibly wet, loud, and gross sneeze. He opened his eyes hesitantly and above him Derek had a look of shock on his face. On his sneezed on face.

“Uhh… umm…” Stiles didn’t know how to recover from this. He had just sneezed on Derek, the man had Stiles’ spit and a little snot all over his face, in his mouth.

Derek got up slowly, tentatively, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this situation. In fairness he had never been sneezed on before so this wasn’t something he knew how to deal with.

“I can get you a tissue… and a… and a toothbrush… or maybe I can get a ticket to England and never come back if that’d suffice?” Stiles grimaced, though he didn’t actually mean it, he knew Derek would get over this, he just didn’t quite know what the man was going to do right now and he was attempting at humour to lighten the mood.

Stiles grabbed a clean tissue from his bedside table and slowly wiped Derek’s mouth, they were both sat up now and Derek still had the look of a startled stoat.

“Please say something… have I offended you? Come on, man, it was just a sneeze! Please say sneezing isn’t offensive to werewolf culture! Oh my god, it is, isn’t it?” Stiles exclaimed “Oh that’s just great! Finally get a boyfriend and go and sneeze on him and there goes all Stiles’ sweet loving and chance at a happy ending! Well done, Stiles, couldn’t have held that in, could you?” Stiles admonished himself.

In the middle of Stiles’ tirade at himself Derek had began to laugh. Stiles was nearly out of breath he was berating himself so much and so quickly, when he finally realised his boyfriend was laughing he looked up to see Derek with his head thrown back, a care free smile on his face that Stiles didn’t see very often, but nobody else got to see at all.

“What? Hey, why are you laughing? I just sneezed on you while we were kissing.” Stiles frowned curiously.

“You. You’re funny.” Derek chuckled, looking at Stiles with those both handsome and adorable eyes.

“Why thank you, but what is funny about this? Why aren’t you angry at me?”

“Because you didn’t mean to sneeze in my mouth, at least I hope you didn’t. And anyway, I found it extra funny that you worked yourself up into a little rant and thought I’d end it with you because you sneezed in my mouth. Seriously, Stiles, I wouldn’t break up with you because you have an allergy and accidentally sneezed on me.” Derek said with a soft smile.

“Even a gross sneeze? In your mouth?” Stiles asked with those big brown eyes he had.

“Even a gross sneeze in my mouth.” Derek nodded.

Stiles grinned and said “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, just… I won’t break up with you about the sneeze but can you try not to do it again?” Derek asked with an amused smile.

“In fairness you were being all possessive and gripping my face so I couldn’t really avoid you.” Stiles defended himself.

Derek laughed and went in for another kiss.


End file.
